


【洋灵】性幻想

by didiholdmetight



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didiholdmetight/pseuds/didiholdmetight





	【洋灵】性幻想

性幻想，有如梦境般美丽又脆弱。

 

视野被一片翠绿所包围，灵超顿时弄不明白自己是正身在何处。

他环视四周，发觉自己正身处在一个丛林里头，到处都是高耸入云的灌木和大树，叫人容易失去方向感。

灵超呆了半晌，才后知后觉的低头查看自己的身体，竟是身无寸缕。

凉风直勾勾的席卷少年浑身上下，羞耻心叫他立马把重要部位遮蔽。

不过他很快就发现这处没有别人，只有他一个。

所以懵懂的少年便放弃了挣扎，赤裸裸的游走于这片绿。

 

跌跌撞撞地，他从树间看到了一抹蔚蓝。

灵超拼命地往小湖跑去，却感觉被什么绊到了脚。

 

是树枝，是蛇，是毒辣的太阳，还是碧波荡漾的湖面？

都不是。

 

是映入少年眼中的一个背影。

 

湖旁有个身穿白色背心和紧身黑色泳裤的男人，男人躺在地上背对着灵超，百无聊赖地揭著书页。

那充满肌肉线条的后背曝露在灵超眼前，叫他看得屏住了呼吸。

他想要逃，跑回那片不见天日的树林，但双脚却使不上力，整个人被钉在了原地。

男人依然在看著书，没有要起来和转身的意思。

被此情此景弄得羞耻不已，灵超的下身反倒情不自禁地起了反应。

 

「可恶，怎么这个人这么像洋哥？」

 

正当灵超内心挣扎之时，一顿阵雨突然间降临。

雨水和阳光任意洒落在男人的身上，在光的反射下男人像是被镀了一道金边。

「像个神祇。」灵超心中暗忖。

 

被淋成半透明的上衣湿漉漉的黏附在男人身上，他都能看到那底下的肌肤，那一块块背肌，性感凹陷的腰窝，还有那神圣的脊椎。

 

「一滴雨水若然滴落到那神圣处，朝下滑落的瞬间，简直美极。」

灵超不能自制的幻想着。

 

直到被雨水淋了个遍，衣不蔽体的男人才舍得合上书本，翻身躺平在地。

这个动作叫灵超心里大叫不秒，他倒不想现在这个模样被人看见。

 

随着男人的转身，灵超看清了那人的脸。

男人闭合的双眼亦在刹那间张开，精准的落在了躲在丛林的灵超身上。

在灵超即将惊叫出声时，他从自己的被窝中醒来。

 

「原来是做梦。」

 

最后男人那个看破且洞悉一切的眼神实是叫灵超意犹未尽，他侧躺在床捂住胸口，感受着那悸动和余韵。

内裤也被分泌物弄湿了，灵超索性朝脆的把它丢去浴室。

习惯只穿内裤睡觉的他，现在实在是身无寸缕。

他感觉，自己内心深处的欲望一涌而上，迫着自己去正视。

 

犹如梦里的木子洋，洋哥是否一早已经知晓我对他的那些坏心思？

 

「哥哥一直是我的光，我藏在心头最深的秘密，我最强烈的爱恋。

我们两家一直是世久，在幼时我就碰到了洋哥哥。

毕业后我为了继续和哥哥在一起，我自荐要当洋哥的秘书，跟家里谎称我要跟洋哥多学习几年才能担起家里的事业。

我想挤走他身边的所有女生男生，不让他们有机可乘，说要搬进他的别墅和他住一起，洋哥没问太多便答应了。

我做了这么多，明显吗？

我希望我能给予你世间最纯粹的爱，不过我只是个凡人，竟然对你有了性幻想。 」

 

灵超走往衣橱拿起一件白衬衫披上，扣上寥寥几颗的衫钮，露出了洁白如玉的颈部和若隐若现的锁骨，再披上一件天蓝色针织外套，配上那祼露的毕直双腿，整个人看上去我见犹怜。

他从抽屉中拿出几个香薰蜡烛，便往木子洋房间走去。

偷摸钻进了很少锁门的木子洋房间，看着正在熟睡的男人，少年下意识的勾动了嘴角。

 

在房间的每个角落都点燃了蜡烛，没过多久房间便弥漫着一阵薄雾，那股清冷甜腻的香气却又仿佛捉摸不住，让人分不清虚实。

灵超光着脚踝走到床边的椅子上坐下，等待着木子洋的醒来。

男人的眼皮轻颤，继而张开双眼。

 

映入眼帘的是似是而非坐在床边的漂亮少年。

香气扑鼻的房间让木子洋觉得自己似是在做梦，他试图伸手去触灵超的脸颊。

但那光滑细致的肌肤却让他觉得无比的真实。

 

“我是在做梦吗？”木子洋喃喃自语。

少年温柔的把脸往他手送，乖巧的蹭了蹭。

“大概是吧。”男人苦笑着。

 

看着披着外套的少年，木子洋怕他着凉便拍了拍床榻让他坐上来。

但当灵超站起来往床上爬时，那漂亮均称的双腿原形毕露在木子洋眼前。

灵超一只脚踩上床铺时，木子洋情不自禁的紧盯着那甚甚能遮盖私处的衬衫未端。

少年才刚坐到床上，他便紧紧搂着灵超。

 

“超儿，我的宝贝。”木子洋在对他细语。

灵超一个内心窃喜，他也回抱着男人，对他说：”我在呢洋哥。”

木子洋一边抚摸他的头发，一边对他说：”怎么梦境能这么真实？”

 

闻言的少年没说太多，只是自顾自的解开了胸前的一颗钮扣。

意义呼之欲出。

 

男人像个初出茅庐的男孩儿，他震惊的问：”这样也可以吗？”

 

太色情了。

这个梦。

 

木子洋再次抚上灵超的俏脸，毫不犹豫的吻了下去。

他贪婪的吸吮着少年柔软的嘴唇，性急的想要掠夺他的一切，把巧舌伸进灵超的口腔里和他纠缠不清，忘情的想要索求。

「这样不够。」

男人的大手不知何时从少年的腰间滑到胸前，他没有直接去解胸前的钮扣，而是顺着衬衫的边缘溜进里头，手指夹住了一边的乳首。

他手口兼用，灵巧的手拉扯按摩着灵超的茱萸，为少年带来一阵阵刺激和苏麻的快感，细腻悠长又延绵不绝。

 

灵超被弄得快慰又羞耻，只有他知道这一切并不是梦，可他又喜欢被这般的对待。

呻吟从少年嘴边泄出，黏腻撩人。

“唔...哥哥......”灵超扭动着腰肢。

木子洋这才不再折磨他的樱唇，少年得以大口大口的透气。

 

“哥哥的口现在很闲，不如去服侍一下宝贝的那个。”恶劣的男人戏弄的撩起灵超的衣角，却被少年没有穿内裤的这个事实惊呆了。

看到木子洋那复杂的神情，灵超可怜兮兮的拉着哥哥的衣䄂撒着娇。

“哥哥不要弄那里。”灵超羞得眼泪都快挤出来了。

木子洋深呼了一口气，继而把小孩压在身下。

他说：”淫荡的小孩，可要受到惩罚的哦。”

 

还不等灵超给反应，木子洋用长指拂过少年胸前的白嫩肌肤。

“自己把钮扣一颗一颗摘下来，让哥哥看看你什么都不穿的模样。”木子洋挑起灵超的下巴，噙满泪水的漂亮双眼正不可思议的盯着他看。

“怎么，不脱么？”男人居高临下的欣赏少年的倔态，或是说，美态。

就这样，灵超垂下眼帘一边去解下胸前的钮扣，那紧抿的双唇还有那颤抖的玉手无一不让木子洋满足。

 

当少年浑身上下最后一块布往床上滑时，木子洋得以尽情鉴赏他视如珍宝的弟弟，那精致的胴体，被他揉弄得红肿不堪的一边乳头，另一边是美丽粉嫩如樱花的颜色，仿如不谙世故的新生婴儿。

他的宝贝总是如此的纯净无瑕。

 

“洋哥你怎么不脱？”灵超傻傻的问。

所以木子洋也就双手交叉的把衣服往上脱掉，精壮的身材和有致的腹肌落进灵超眼中。

 

灵超的幻想成真了，他能得到的还有更多更多。

 

木子洋也感觉到一丝异样，他邪笑地看向身下的小孩，意味深长的眼神让灵超不寒而颤。

没等多久灵超终于发现了木子洋是什么意思，他脸色顿时涨得通红，急得把头埋往被窝。

“唉哟我的小秘书，怎么看我看得勃起了？”木子洋明显感觉到身下人立起的阴茎。

灵超恶狠狠的瞪着始作俑者木子洋，对方不怀好意的微笑让他心头一震，下一秒便只能看到男人的头顶。

 

木子洋埋首在灵超胸前吸吮着他刚才未有抚慰的蓓蕾，时而用舌尖顶弄，时而用牙齿轻力碾磨，叫灵超不绝的颤抖着。

这般甜蜜的折磨，叫未经性事的少年怎能受得了。

他控制不住的呻吟起来，娇喘连连。

“嗯...吮得...好舒服......啊......”少年紧闭双目，但那紧抓着床单的双手都在告知木子洋他有多么多么的享受。

所以男人更加卖力的吮吸，同时爱抚少年全身上下，阵阵水声从胸前传到灵超耳中。

 

到了木子洋终于停止时，灵超才睁开了情动难耐的双眼，面色潮红双目含水的媚态看得木子洋也硬了，尽管隔住了一层睡裤依旧凶狠的顶在灵超光洁的腹部。

“宝贝你看，你亲爱的哥哥被你勾得硬了。”他拉着灵超的手抚上自己的膨胀的下体。

会意的灵超换上一副媚笑，他攀上男人的后颈在他耳边吹气。

 

“干脆点，你可以。”他允许木子洋在自己身上作任何事。

 

被批准的木子洋立马从灵超身上下来，他跑到床边的抽屉心存侥幸的打开，还真看到他存放在这里已久的玩意。

「真好，梦里也有我买的这些。」

他把里头的一条白色蕾丝丁字裤和秘书制服递给灵超，再拿出一瓶亮晶晶的按摩油。

 

“把它穿上，我的俏秘书。”男人魅惑一笑。

灵超被这话弄得羞涩不已，还是乖巧的嚷着要男人转身。

 

“你弄那么多，把我衣服脱了又要我穿，最后又不是要脱掉。”灵超咬牙切齿的穿着那条丁字裤。

不过丁字裤的前面当然不足以让少年放好性器，只好任由前端露出。

一边穿着衬衫和短裙，灵超怯懦的想起了一个问题：会不会，哥哥和谁曾经也是这样玩的？

 

“洋哥哥。”灵超甜腻的喊他。

 

木子洋扭头便看到穿着整齐的灵超坐在床边，双腿之间更是不安分地磨蹭扭动着。

他走到少年面前，等待着灵超的下一个动作。

灵超仰首看他，纯真地对他说：”总裁哥哥我可以，脱你的裤子吗？”

那纯洁可爱的模样，让人急不及待的想要蹂躏他，从他口中听到失控渴求的呻吟尖叫。

“嗯。”木子洋维持着那副冷静的总裁模样。

 

灵超埋首在他胀痛的下体蹭弄了几下，才把他的睡裤脱下。

男人胀痛且紫红粗壮的阳物得以曝露于空气中，且不轻不重的弹出打在了灵超巴掌大的小脸。

「啪—」

 

木子洋瞬间动容，想要捧起少年的小脸哄他呵护他。

反倒是灵超，伸出粉舌轻舔嘴边的龟头，有一下没一下的轻啄男人的茎身。

“怎么哥哥你也不穿内裤？”灵超直勾勾的瞪眼看他，双唇微张，逐渐把巨龙呑下去。

 

这一刻，色授魂予。

 

木子洋低头看着穿着正装的少年正双手圈着自己的性器，他半阖着眼，捧着粗长的肉棒呑吐着，一次次的舔过茎身，用舌头挤弄着前端，艰难的张着嘴巴。

他心疼不已，可却又无比的享受少年给予的愉悦。

男人的大手放到灵超头上，捧着他的头配合的前后挪动，无法呑咽的口水和男人的腺液从灵超嘴角溢出，流落到衣领下和沾湿了男人的耻毛。

他任由男人在自己嘴里横冲直撞，倾听着男人情动的粗喘。

 

木子洋快射时，他让灵超快离开。

灵超却死命不放不依不饶的呑吐着，待木子洋射了后，还伸出舌尖舔去残留在茎身的白浊。

木子洋爱怜的抚摸少年精致的脸蛋，一句句喊他「乖」。

 

小孩搂着木子洋的腰，娇嚷着：”哥哥我内裤不舒服，那么能不能脱了啊？”

眸色一沉，男人把灵超推倒。

“能，先穿着让我操了一回再脱。”男人把小孩翻了个身。

 

把西装裙撩高，露出了那洁白的股瓣，还有那漂亮的后穴。

被一条白色丝带分开了两股，点缀了少年的私处。

 

一心照料少年漂亮的小穴，木子洋把一根手指微微插入再抽出，不断重复着。

少年也因这般折磨而扭动着屁股，眼前的臀瓣在男人眼前晃动着，泛起诱人的肉浪。

后面的肉穴也因男人的手指一下下的自动收缩着，无比痕痒。

 

男人拿刚才弄得湿透的肉棒在洞口磨蹭，试图弄湿一点。

“呜...哥哥......进来可不可以.......”灵超痛苦的呜咽着。

他把被男人戏弄得湿黏的花穴试图去追木子洋的肉棒，把那翘臀往男人的身体送。

灵超感觉到，下身那个地方咆哮着难以言喻的空虚，红肿的穴还一张一合的吐着水，有什么透明黏稠的汁液不断被绞出。

 

“灵秘书你很想被我插吗？”男人得意得挑起了眉，从容不迫的声线下却是立得高高完全勃起的肉棒，青根尽现。

他勾起在股缝间的白色丝带，上下前后的拉动磨擦着小孩的股瓣，看着那神圣的白色丝带被灵超淌出的淫水打湿，弄得整个股间都裹上了一道水光。

 

灵超难捺的晃动腰肢，索性放声的呻吟起来。

“小灵..都湿透了......嗯...”

”你说呢.......”

最要命的是，灵超回头看他那个模样，春情荡漾妩媚至极。

 

木子洋没打算再忍，他双手攀上灵超的腰肢，巨龙对准他流淌出水的花穴，卖力一送。

“啊.......痛......”灵超是个处子，第一次难不免会痛。

男人一边抚慰着灵超的性器，一边尝试再把肉棒推进。

穴口被巨物撑到最大，柔媚温暖的媚肉紧裹着木子洋的肉棒，吮吸呑吐着。

灵超被灭顶的快感和细微的痛楚弄得欢愉不已，被木子洋侵占为他带来前所未有的满足和沉沦，只能朱唇微张魅惑的呻吟，直至木子洋尽根没入。

 

两人同时发出满足欢愉的叹息，木子洋掐着那细腰窄臀，低头看着那粉嫩被弄平了皱折且呑吐着自己的性器的小穴，那白色丝带被淫液所沾湿，被撩高的秘书裙，无一不让木子洋血脉贲张。

灵超完全敞开身体任木子洋驰骋，开拓他身上的一切，房间内充斥着情欲的味道和此起彼落的呻吟声。

两具美好的肉体不断的撞击，身下的人儿亦被操得面色潮红双目含水。

 

“小灵，我好喜欢。”囊袋拍打着灵超的臀瓣，一下下的嵌进身下美人的体内。

木子洋想抽出来换个姿势，却被灵超一个回眸摄了心神。

 

“你不插我了？”灵超伸手到身后揉了揉那两团软肉，肉感十足，用双指撑开股缝，把那漂亮多水的美穴完全展露在男人面前，诱导他再次品尝。

那惹人怜爱的神情让木子洋多硬了几分，他抱起灵超，把人往办公椅带，让他坐到自己身上。

 

这时他才能看清他宝贝的小脸，衣衫不整的模样。

 

“傻瓜，怎么可能。”木子洋的指尖拂过灵超的脸颊，落在少年的鼻尖上。

“我想操你很久了，怎么可能只插你一会。”

灵超被木子洋这番话弄得又惊又喜，他勾上男人的后颈，认真的问他：”从什么时候你就想和我上床？”

木子洋正色地答他：”从你成年那天。”

“那么你喜欢我吗？”灵超心存的疑惑终于问了出来。

男人胯部一挺，轻啄少年甜美的樱唇。

“不喜欢你又怎么会想干你，我的灵秘书。”他拍打着少年的翘臀。

 

在一声声的拍打声下，伴随着羞耻和兴奋之外，灵超一直以来悬浮的心才得以定下来，为着眼前的男人跳动得更快更快。

“我爱你，洋哥哥。”他把头埋在木子洋肩上。

 

「如果这一切不是做梦就好了，我这时觉得。」

 

”请你操我，我因为哥哥已经好湿了。”

灵超继而低头解着胸前的钮扣，再次展露出胸前的美景。

那被慰藉过的乳头还挺立着，周遭的肌肤尽是男人留下的痕迹。

 

“可以。”

”不过。”

 

木子洋从书桌上拿来一把金剪刀，他撩起灵超的西装裙，看到了那硬起可怜的肉棒，便把旁边的丝带给一刀剪掉，小孩的性器才得以释放。

灵超的肉棒戳在木子洋的腹肌上。

“连这里都长得这么可爱。”木子洋放在掌心把玩着，经不起刺激的灵超也就射了。

灵超泪眼迷离的对他说着对不起，木子洋则是对他说：”把裙子撩起来，看我怎么进入你。”

乖巧的灵超照着办，把还在滴水的花穴对准男人的阳具。

 

木子洋凝视垂下眼帘的乖巧小孩，心中的欲火让他往上一顶，硕大的龟头撑开灵超紧致的穴口，狠狠一顶下灵超也被弄得乏力跌坐下来，这个体位深得叫肉穴几乎含下男人全部的性器。

“啊—“灵超惊呼出声。

欲求不满的木子洋没有理会他，已经开始往上挺动插弄进出着花穴。

黏腻的淫液被挤出穴口，发出淫荡羞耻的水声和抽插声。

 

“怎么宝贝，舒服吗？”木子洋用力动胯，抛动着身上的人儿。

被深得操出生理泪水的灵超紧搂着木子洋的后颈，像只小动物地呜咽呻吟着。

“嗯...太深了...不行的......呜....”他拼命扭头。

木子洋扯下他两边的白衬衫，露出少年那粉嫩的肩头，一边抽插一边吻着。

 

“灵秘书吃不下了吗？那么我不插了。”木子洋故意地说。

衣衫褴褛的灵超这时才愿意抬起头来，面如桃花的他连忙吻上男人的厚唇示好。

“不，哥哥你快点。”他撩拨着木子洋胸前的两点。

可是木子洋像是铁定了心不再动一样。

 

急需得到慰藉的灵超勾上木子洋的后颈，放软身子让性器能更贴近哥哥，开始晃动着腰肢活动起来，身前的衬衫一在以同等频率抖动着。

灵活的细腰无师自通的前后挺动着，那肉感十足软糯的臀瓣挤压着木子洋的肉棒和囊袋，促使着他尽早交械。

 

那西装裙让木子洋不能看清那交合处，他的宝贝是如何呑吐吃下他的性器。

“乖，别动。”他哑声说。

木子洋拿起剪刀在腰侧往股边剪下去，把裙子剪破了。

他把那碍事的裙子丢到旁边，双手环上灵超的腰肢，配合着少年的动作往上顶弄。

 

“啊...好深...会坏的......”灵超忘情的卖力呻吟，勾人而不自知。

木子洋的阳物又涨了半个圈，他顶得灵超快要被抛起来。

“我的小灵宝贝怎么会坏，小灵可是个不穿内裤的淫荡小宝宝，怎么可能会吃不消哥哥的大肉棒？”木子洋操得更猛，交媾处源源不绝的涌出白浊和淫水，色情得一塌糊涂。

被木子洋这番淫秽的情话刺激到，灵超腰肢有力的晃动着，大腿紧夹起来，这一夹叫木子洋险点失手。

男人眸色一沉，与灵超对调了位置欺在他身上。

 

木子洋更是猛烈的进攻和撞击，插弄着身下人那酥软的淫穴，灵超被操得浑身发热抖动着，但还是扭着屁股往上挺，让男人进得更深操得更猛。

“啊啊.....洋哥哥....要坏掉了....坏了.....”灵超此时已经泪倾如雨，但下面还是好好的接纳呑吐着阳具。

“多叫点，我喜欢听。”男人快要到了，也就提抢更用力的进攻。

“啊啊啊...哥哥.......”灵超紧抱木子洋，快要迎上另一次高潮。

“小灵，灵秘书，我爱你。”木子洋亲了亲灵超的额角。

 

灵超被顶得话都说不出来，被木子洋光操就射出来了，弄得木子洋腹部一片狼籍。

木子洋也被灵超的后穴因高潮而痉挛抽搐，他抽插几下便在爱人的花穴中射了，精液浇灌了少年的后穴。

才没从高潮的余韵中缓过来，敏感不已的灵超又因炙热的精液而止不住的颤抖，木子洋粗喘着边把虚弱无力的灵超拥入怀中，爱怜的吻他轻抚他。

 

“嗯，别摸了哥哥。”灵超扭动着身躯，身上那件衬衫彻底的滑落与木子洋坦诚相见。

木子洋掐着他的细腰，俯瞰着狼狈不堪的灵超问他：”怎么，还想要么？”

他把性器从花穴退出，依旧勃立的粗大在离去时被淫穴卖力挽留，还发出了「啵」一声。

灵超拼命抓住木子洋的腰，委屈不已的对他说：”那个都流出来了。”

 

男人低头去看，也发现浓稠的白浊正从被蹂躏完的花穴中缓缓流出，木子洋也被这番美景掠夺了心神。

 

「中出的成功感，小灵真好。」

“的确都流出来了。”木子洋低声接了句。

他轻掐灵超的下巴迫他正视自己，他问：”怎么，不舍得？”

灵超把大腿盘上木子洋的腰，他湿着眼眶说：”嗯。”

“灵秘书你这可是明晃晃的勾引我？”木子洋搂着人儿步到床边，拿起那瓶按摩油。

 

“来玩点别的，好不。”

听话乖巧的灵超用力的点头，真是个被调教的好材料。

 

他打开按摩油肆意的往小孩身上涂抹，特别是胸前的蓓蕾和那叫他爱不释手的翘臀。

木子洋简直是在倒不是在涂，那些黏稠湿润的液体延绵不断的落到灵超的股间，滑落到他的股缝，仿佛下一秒就会流入他的后穴。

“嗯....好凉....”灵超大口大口呼着气。

男人伸手去触亮得反光的股瓣，却是滑得抓不住。

“宝贝你好美。”木子洋再一次忍不住赞叹。

 

灵超被撩拨得骚痒难耐，他躺开腿，把手指尝试送入湿黏的后穴抽插。

这叫木子洋欲火一下子涌上来，他牢牢抓住灵超的双手放头上，换上自己完全勃起的肉棒送上穴口。

“灵秘书，没想到你是真的骚。”木子洋充耳不闻灵超的求饶。

 

当刚合上没多久的穴口被粗大再一次撑开，那射进去不久的精液又像不要钱一样往下涌。

看着被弄得亮晶晶的美艳人儿，木子洋被诱惑得胯部一顶，把肉棒再次送到最深处。

 

这次肉体的撞击声更为响亮，除了按摩油的原故外，还因为木子洋这次没再怜香惜玉。

「啪—啪—啪—」

 

欠干的小妖精依旧在求饶呻吟娇嗔，可是木子洋早已发现这个小妖精根本没有受不了。

“啊...哥哥的那个....太大了.....呜....”

”小灵受不了...会....坏........”

“嗯....啊.....啊....”

木子洋卖力的满足着沉醉在欲望的灵超，轻蔑的对他说：”宝贝儿，你还真是欠干啊。”

被说破的灵超刹那间羞红了脸，把那些快要溢出的淫贱呻吟尽数收回，咬紧嘴唇按捺着。

 

“我...哪有.....啊......”他双目含水的佯装生气瞪着木子洋。

“你骚不要紧，我每天也能操你。”

“随时随地都可以。”木子洋往他的敏感点操去，收获到少年更甜腻动人的吟叫声。

“好啊......我的....嗯....总裁哥哥....”灵超吻上了木子洋神圣的脊椎，达成了他梦中的愿望。

 

不知道操了多久，木子洋才射了，他心满意足的搂着小孩儿躺到被窝中正打算睡。

却忽然想起自己正身处梦境。

 

「怎么办，睡了醒了倒不是什么都没了？」

「不如珍惜春宵一刻，多来几发？」

不过看到灵超安稳的睡颜，木子洋还是放弃了这个念头。

 

改天醒来，木子洋身旁真的是空空如也。

“果真是做梦，还是个春梦。”木子洋暗自叹气。

 

他被某种香气抓住了心神，摸到床边的一块碎布。

拿到眼前一看，竟是那条被剪破的白色蕾丝丁字裤。

 

「难道这不是做梦？」

 

木子洋打开抽屉，发现昨晚用过的东西果真不见了。

那么灵超人呢？

 

“洋哥。”浴室里传来小孩清脆响亮的叫声。

男人顾不得裸着的身体连忙跑进浴室。

看到同样赤裸的美艳少年正在泡浴。

 

“洋哥我双腿无力，你能不能抱我。”灵超嘟着嘴朝男人张开双臂。

木子洋心中窃喜，他走过去抱起了小孩，灵超的腿也自动环上了他的腰。

“别再发骚，小妖精。”木子洋纵容着他的淘气。

灵超在他怀里不安份的扭动着，他得意地搂上木子洋的后颈。

“知道了，会每天操死我的木总裁。”

 

木子洋还是有点不确意的问：”昨晚真的不是梦？”

少年甜美一笑，又在他后颈亲了一口。

 

“我跑来你房间主动求干这件事就这么难以置信？”睁着亮晶晶的漂亮眼睛，灵超笑着说。

 


End file.
